


Finally happy again

by Rebellious_angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellious_angel/pseuds/Rebellious_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Soul Brakes up with Maka for another girl, she changes, she also joins a band, When Maka invites her friends to watch her perform she also happy that Soul came, so she sing him a song. He took her happiness and she taking it back . Oneshot . also a songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! this is Rebellious angel
> 
> before you start reading you should know that this is like a continue of the summary
> 
> this is the concert part just to let you know
> 
> ok now that ,that has been cleared up
> 
> continue reading
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't not own Soul eater or any characters in it only the OC's

Maka stood next to the curtain backstage with her band (Death Scarred Angels). She was quiet content with her life at this point. Even though her asshole of a boyfriend broke up with her for a slut she was still happy. She have to admit it hurt her like hell when he did, she got herself together and now she was in one of the hottest and most amazing bands in death city, hell even the world.

"Maka are you good, you're not nervous are you" Derek said

"No I'm good just think about how awesome we are" Maka said

"Good cause we are freaking awesome and we are gonna rock it tonight" Cole said joining in their conversation

Maka laughed at her band mates, to her they were the most awesome people she had ever met (other than the gang of course) Cole, Derek and Mizuki was the reason she was in this band now, the reason she wasn't sulking in her house and crying in her room right now.

"Hey Maka were on ready" Mizuki said. Maka had gotten really close to the girl and she was almost like a sister to her. She told her all about soul and everything and Mizuki totally understood her. Maka looked in the crowd she saw her friends Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and even Chrona. She looked more into the crowd and she saw Soul and his slutty girlfriend. She screwed up her face in disgust. Maka was happy soul came tonight she had a special song for him and her band was gonna let her sing it

"Maka ready" Cole asked. Maka looked at him and smile at him .she knew he liked her and she liked him and she was gonna make sure that before the night was out she would confess.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said and they walked out onto the stage.

Maka looked up and smiled and looked up into the crowd.

"Goodnight everybody WE ARE D.S.A and tonight we have some awesome songs we want to play for you first we gonna start off with our very own angel MAKA ALBARN!" Mizuki said

Maka took her place at the mic.

According to you (Orianthi) sung by Maka

Cole started the beat by strumming his guitar

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Maka thought of the words Soul said to her when they were braking up then she looked right at soul

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

She continued looking at Soul and she saw a small hint of guilt and confusion in his eyes

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

She looked at Cole while sing this part

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

She looked at soul again as if she was sing this part to him then she started to move to the beat

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel don't feel like stopping it_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Maka moved and danced around some more

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_I suck at telling jokes_

_Cause always gives it away_

Cole put his hand s around Maka waist and she pushed him away playfully

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who put up with that_

Maka wasn't worried about Soul she was just looking into the crowd singing her eyes caught her friends own and she smiled at them she continued singing

_According to you_

_According to you_

Maka whipped her hair really playfully ( which was down) and she looked at Cole who was playing his guitar and smirking at her

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

She looked into the crowded again and started to dance again this time people joining her while cheering for then

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel don't feel like stopping it_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Maka was dancing as she remembered her time with Soul. She remembered the good and the bad, she remembered when her told her he loved to when he broke her heart. She smiled back at them. Tonight she was just going to make then memories and put them in the back of her head cause that Maka was gone when he told her it was over. Maka realized that it was almost time for her to sing again and she snapped out of her trance.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated_

_Oh on_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes_

_It too bad you're making me dizzy_

Mizuki did a guitar solo and when she was finished she looked to see where Soul was and then looked straight into his eyes when she sang this part

_But according to me_

_You're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

After she said that part she broke eye contact

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel don't feel like stopping it_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_You, you_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

When Maka ended everyone cheered for her. She heard a few cat calls and Whistles. She turned and looked at Cole who was walking towards her. When he reached her he put his guitar around his shoulder so it would hang from his back, gathers her in his arms, and kissed him.

Maka was shocked at first but soon melted into it. When he released her there were many cheers and whistles from the crowd. Maka looked at her friends who were smiling and giving her thumbs up then she looked at Soul who was seething with anger whiles his bitch of a girlfriend was pulling him. Maka smiled she was happy and she wanted to stay that way

**Author's Note:**

> did you like this story
> 
> i hope you did
> 
> maybe i should make this a chapter to chapter story
> 
> you guy vote should it stay a Oneshot or do you want to see want happened before all of this
> 
> you choice
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> angelkitten


End file.
